


Эта безумная, безумная жизнь

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Enemas, M/M, Restraints
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Одна сессия из жизни Персиваля Грейвза и Ньюта Скамандера.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 7





	Эта безумная, безумная жизнь

Тихий полумрак смущал почему-то сильнее яркого света.

Персиваль выдохнул, подался бедрами назад, послушный невысказанной просьбе. Сейчас, как и всегда в самом начале чего-то нового, Ньюту требовались заверения в согласии и желании. Потом, когда Персиваль будет тихо стонать и в который раз кусать губы, умоляя остановиться, Ньют будет поддерживать его, утешать, заласкивать и вести дальше - если не услышит настоящего стоп-слова среди хриплых "Пожалуйста, не надо!" и "Хватит, Ньют, умоляю, хватит". Потом. Сейчас Ньюту нужна была уверенность - в том, что Персиваль отдает себе отчет в своих действиях и к чему они приведут.

Поэтому Персиваль потерся обнаженными ягодицами о подставленную широкую ладонь, нежная кожа чуть цеплялась за твердые мозоли, и зачем отказывать себе в стоне, когда уже - хорошо...

\- Уверен? - в последний раз спросил Ньют. Они два раза все проговорили при свете дня, но это их маленький ритуал. Каждый раз перед тем, как сделать с Персивалем что-то до алеющих щек стыдное и до крика прекрасное, Ньют спрашивает. И каждый раз Персиваль отвечает:

\- Да.

Щеки горели от одной мысли, какую цепочку реакций запускает эта короткая искра.

На нем уже был ошейник, на Ньюте - свободная белая рубашка с закатанными до локтей рукавами и холщовые штаны. Но Персиваля смущало совсем не то, что он был раздет, не то, что стоял на полу на четвереньках, цепляя пальцами длинный ворс ковра. И не то, как быстро, знающе и безжалостно Ньют проверил его готовность, скользнув двумя пальцами в несильно смазанный анус.

Смазки было мало не просто так. Ограничитель, который вставит ему Ньют, сегодня должен сидеть внутри плотно.

Персиваля смущала мысль о том, что будет сейчас происходить. Что, как он думал, не принесет ему ни малейшего удовольствия, кроме морального - знания, что это хочет попробовать Ньют, и Персиваль делает это ради него.

Нет, это было не противно. И в какой-то мере было интересно. Но и смущающе тоже, как все, что пробуется впервые, даже с надежным и очень любимым партнером.

\- Хорошо, - в голосе Ньюта слышалась хорошо различимая улыбка. Он погладил Персиваля вдоль спины, легонько пробежал твердыми подушечками вдоль позвонков, плавно поднялся с колен и, напоследок потрепав его по голове, пошел к столу.

Туда Персиваль старался не смотреть. Он предпочитал просто чувствовать, не воображая себе лишнего - тогда все становилось острее и реальнее для него. Чем огладить взглядом каждый изгиб ограничителя, лучше почувствовать его своим телом - широкую, слишком широкую пробку, прижатую к анусу, и терпеливый, спокойный, немного монотонный шепот Ньюта:

\- Расслабься, позволь мне, вот так, расслабляйся, Перси, все хорошо, будет немного больно, потерпи, мой хороший, потерпи...

Он не проталкивает пробку сразу, просто ритмично нажимает ей на нервно пульсирующий анус, позволяя привыкнуть и расслабиться, успокоиться...

Это и в самом деле больно - резкий жестокий толчок внутрь, невозможность отстраниться, потому что второй рукой Ньют как тисками перехватил его бедро, и уйти от безжалостного проникновения нельзя, от Ньюта не вырваться, он сильный, и святая Моргана, как же это хо-ро-шо.

Персиваль гортанно застонал, сорвался на всхлип и застыл в нелепой позе - будто на середине движения, рванувшийся вперед и пойманный. Ограничитель плотно сидел внутри, надежно закрывая кишечник, и Персиваль твердо знал, что эта магическая игрушка из тех, которую сам не вытащишь. Она послушна лишь хозяйской руке - как и Персиваль.

\- Вот так, молодец, хороший мой, - хвалил Ньют и гладил, гладил-гладил-гладил по спине, по бокам, по бедрам, гладил, словно восхищался, словно натрогаться не мог, словно не верил, что Персиваль - его.

Но нет, он знал это. Знал, что ему позволено все и немного больше. Что сегодня Персиваль доверял ему, как доверился Ньют, рассказав про странное, стыдное, заветное желание.

Персиваль дышал открытым ртом, глубоко и размеренно, постепенно успокаиваясь. Интересно, будет ли сложнее дальше?

\- Ты сейчас прекрасен, знаешь? А если бы не это, - Ньют игриво дернул за тонкую трубочку, вокруг которой сомкнулся анус, - я бы ни за что не подумал, насколько большая пробка у тебя сейчас внутри.

Персиваль почувствовал, как пальцы на ногах покалывает искрой предвкушения. Ньют любил и умел хвалить; подставляться ему, позировать, обнаженным и связанным, одетым и неприступным, разным, любым - отдельный вид удовольствия.

\- Пожалуйста, - хрипло попросил Персиваль. Смущение отошло на второй план, Ньют был в восхищении, это слышно было по голосу, пусть и стоял он сзади, а лицо его Персиваль видел не очень четко - через плечо смотреть неудобно, и глаза Ньюта скрыты полумраком их спальни, - но голоса достаточно. Голоса и прикосновений, Ньют ни на секунду не прекращал гладить.

\- Уже привык? - мягко рассмеялся Ньют и вдруг, поднырнув ладонью под живот Персиваля, сильно, но неглубоко нажал над лобком.

Стон, сорвавшийся с губ, и капля смазки на полувозбужденном члене стали для Персиваля неожиданностью. Он заметить не успел, как втянулся в игру, как захотел не просто порадовать Ньюта - а всерьез испытать то, что они решили этой ночью.

\- Хорошо, - не дожидаясь иного ответа, Ньют потянул Персиваля за бедро - чуть-чуть назад, чтобы удобнее было соединять трубку с большим сифоном. Когда Персиваль впервые увидел его, брови сами собой взлетели вверх, а Ньют заливисто рассмеялся.

"Не переживай, Перси, - тепло сказал он тогда, лукаво прищурившись, отчего веснушки словно сбежались к его носу, - в первый раз целый - это слишком. Два литра, не больше."

В сифоне было, навскидку, литров восемь. Зная Ньюта, можно было догадаться, что он планировал постепенно дойти и до полного. Тогда Персиваль лишь скептически хмыкнул - исполнить мечту любимого человека куда ни шло, однако углубляться в неинтересную практику - это уже чистой воды мазохизм, и не хорошего порядка.

Однако сейчас, подумав, что вот-вот внутри окажутся обещанные два литра, Персиваль поймал себя на мысли, что перспектива принять все восемь его... интригует. И заводит.

Тихо звякала высокая подставка под сифон, поскрипывали трубки, пока Ньют все подсоединял и проверял надежность стыков. Персиваль ерзал, зная, что выглядит откровенно пошло, и ни капли на этот счет не беспокоясь. Пробка внутри приятно давила на простату - когда истаял шок проникновения, Персиваль очень ярко это ощутил и теперь пытался сжаться вокруг нее, чтобы усилить ощущения. Не выходило - широкая часть пробки растянула его проход до предела, так, чтобы мимо не просочилась и капля из той воды, что окажется у Персиваля внутри совсем скоро.

Ньют нежно похлопал его по ягодице и буднично, спокойно спросил:

\- Готов?

\- Нет, - машинально ответил Персиваль, не успев подумать.

\- Поздно. Я уже начал, - так же буднично сообщил Ньют и, обойдя Персиваля, присел перед ним на корточки.

Персиваль ошарашенно замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

Не ощущалось ничего.

Но Ньют никогда не шутил такими вещами и не издевался над ним, особенно в сценах.

\- Ты почувствуешь не сразу, - Ньют погладил Персиваля по щеке, взъерошил ему волосы, с откровенным наслаждением пройдясь ладонью по коротко остриженным вискам и пропустив сквозь пальцы длинные пряди. - Если бы я выбрал холодную или горячую воду, тогда да. Но она той же температуры, что твое тело. И напор небольшой.

\- Холодную? - слегка передернулся Персиваль. Он редко говорил во время сцен, за вычетом просьб или отыгрыша сценариев. Но сейчас было любопытно - слишком все оказалось ново и необычно.

\- Не лучший вариант, уверяю тебя, - Ньют охотно продолжил гладить, когда Персиваль потянулся за убранной было рукой. - Вот с горячей уже интереснее, но нужно быть предельно осторожным. Слишком легко повредить.

Нотка беспокойства за него, Персиваля, прозвучавшая в этих словах, грела лучше горячей клизмы. Хотя и ее Персиваль, как вдруг понял, был бы не против попробовать. Он доверял свое тело Ньюту в малейших деталях, зная, что тот никогда не причинит вреда, а все, что потенциально могло быть опасно и зависело от Ньюта, Персиваля возбуждало.

\- А какой самый лучший? - млея от ласки, но не желая пока растекаться, Персиваль упрямо цеплялся за беседу.

\- Если ты так хочешь знать... - Ньют поколебался, прикусил губу, но все же ответил честно, как и всегда: - Пять литров газированной воды. Горячей. С перцем и имбирем. На два-три часа без возможности опорожниться.

Низ живота свело сладкой судорогой, и тут же Персиваль наконец-то почувствовал.

Живот немного потяжелел. И, напрягая мышцы, Персиваль отчетливо чувствовал, что внутри что-то есть.

Непривычное, и все же знакомое ощущение. Неприятное, пожалуй, противное даже, но не настолько, чтобы немедленно говорить стоп-слово. Нет, насколько хорошо все звучало на словах, особенно когда Ньют вкрадчивым голосом рассказывал, как может быть, настолько Персивалю не нравилась реальность. Жаль, что в этом они с Ньютом, похоже, не совпадают, но ведь должно было рано или поздно найтись что-то такое, что нравилось одному и не вызывало восторга у другого. Персиваль и так слишком привык, что самые безумные идеи друг друга отражаются в них и обретают новые краски. Хорошее напоминание, что в реальности не бывает идеала.

И все же не настолько все было плохо, чтобы не довести сцену до конца. Пока, по крайней мере.

\- Свыкся? - правильно истолковав работу мысли, отразившуюся на лице Персиваля, Ньют плавным движением распрямился.

Персивалю никогда не надоедало смотреть на его движения, рваную пластику хищника на чужой территории.

В тишине закрытой спальни негромко скрипнул вентиль, и Персиваль вдруг ощутил, по-настоящему, ошеломительно, как его наполняет вода. Ньют усилил напор.

\- Ньют... - выдохнул Персиваль, не двигаясь вперед лишь потому, что знал - так можно только навредить себе. - Хватит.

Его распирало, он был переполнен, воде некуда было деваться, кроме как проходить внутрь - глубже, - и Персиваль не мог, не мог с этим справиться, это ощущалось вторжением даже сильнее, чем чужой член, входящий в тело, чем любая игрушка, чем любое действие, и Персиваль никогда такого не испытывал. Он не прикасался к своему животу, но чувствовал его тяжесть, наполненность, чувствовал, как внутренности неохотно подаются под напором.

\- Нет, - жестко решил Ньют. Встал на колени сзади и наклонился над тяжело дышащим Персивалем, почти ложась грудью на его спину, а Персиваль только тогда вдруг понял, что мучительно прогнул позвоночник, пытаясь как-то облегчить давление изнутри. - Ты способен принять куда больше. Это два литра, мелочи, я тебя щажу в твой первый раз, Персиваль. Ты мог бы сегодня принять и четыре - с массажем, в медленном темпе, в несколько приемов. Я ограничился двумя, и они еще не кончились, а ты уже просишь прекратить? Так не пойдет.

Персиваль цеплялся за ковер, словно он мог чем-то помочь. И самое время сказать стоп-слово - Ньют разволнуется, быстро все прекратит, позволит освободиться, будет долго нежить, целовать и даже извиняться и, скорее всего, больше никогда не попросит ни о чем подобном, как бы ни хотел сам.

Но ощущение беспомощности, забранного выбора, предельного напряжения - святая Моргана, то самое, ради чего он позволял Ньюту делать с собой все и еще немного больше, - оно было ярким как никогда.

Персиваль не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что ему нравится и его возбуждает. Но такого подъема, такого азарта и такой свободы он не чувствовал с самых первых их экспериментов.

А еще Ньют сказал, что Персиваль мог бы принять больше, а он знал его тело лучше своего. Значит, как бы ни казалось, что внутренности вот-вот не выдержат, все в порядке. Ньют все просчитал.

Персиваль в безопасности с ним - сейчас и всегда.

И он расслабился, обмяк в обнимающих руках, заскулил, чувствуя, как вода проходит все глубже, задрожал.

\- Все, почти все, хороший мой, осталось совсем чуть-чуть, потерпи, еще немного, ты можешь, хороший мой, я знаю, вот так, да, совсем чуть-чуть, - уговаривал Ньют, шепча прямо в ухо уверенным, спокойным тоном. И казалось, что это никогда не кончится, пока Ньют не сдвинул одну руку с груди Персиваля на округлившийся, переполненный живот, не погладил трепетно и благоговейно, совсем не надавливая. И все же Персиваль дернулся и всхлипнул от ощущений - натянутая кожа казалась сверхчувствительной, а воображение, даже не получив нажима, с легкостью дорисовало его, и у Персиваля поджались пальцы на ногах.

\- Как ты? - немного выходя из образа, обеспокоенно спросил Ньют, за подбородок повернув к себе лицо Персиваля.

Персиваль дергано мотнул головой и коротко поцеловал длинные пальцы.

\- Сейчас, Перси, - укладывая его боком на пушистый ковер, проговаривал вернувшийся в образ Ньют. - Мне нужно отсоединить трубки. Полежи для меня вот так. Сможешь это сделать?

Персиваль кивнул. Он чувствовал себя будто в розовой дымке, опьяняющей и сладкой. Жидкость внутри сдвинулась со сменой положения, но это было, пожалуй, даже приятно.

Ньют отсутствовал совсем недолго. Отсоединив трубки и надев зажим на ту, что уходила внутрь Персиваля, Ньют вернулся, лег на ковер сзади него, обнял со спины, одну руку вытянув на полу и подложив Персивалю в качестве подушки, а вторую уверенно опустив на живот. Теперь - теперь Ньют слегка надавливал, массировал круговыми движениями, и хотя так Персиваль лишь отчетливее чувствовал давление, непостижимым образом терпеть стало легче.

Немало помогло еще и то осознание, что Ньюту нравилось. Он дышал размеренно и глубоко, он вел себя как в любой другой сцене, но то, с какой осторожностью он прикасался там, где в других обстоятельствах Персиваль ждал бы безжалостной жесткости, выдавало его с головой.

Впрочем, просто лежать, беспомощному, уязвимому, в руках человека, который довел его до такого состояния и которому Персиваль полностью и безоговорочно доверял, тоже было приятно, и Персиваль сам не заметил, как погрузился в приятную полудрему. Разбудил его, хотя и нежно, Ньют - просто начал растирать живот с чуть большей силой, нажимая уже всерьез. Персиваль распахнул глаза и напрягся, возвращаясь из мира блаженных грез в реальность - впрочем, мало ему уступавшую.

\- Я смотрю, ты окончательно привык, - щекотно выдохнул Ньют ему в загривок. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Отлично, - не покривив душой, легко признался Персиваль. Он действительно свыкся с наполненностью, вода словно стала его частью, и дискомфорт сильно притупился. Да, он явно смог бы принять и три, и четыре литра в несколько приемов.

Может быть, даже хотел.

\- Чудно, - Ньют бегло поцеловал Персиваля сразу под линией роста волос и, осторожно освободив наверняка затекшую руку, упруго поднялся. - Если ты думал, что отделаешься так легко, ты ошибался.

Персиваль напрягся - но не в страхе. Это было чистейшее, ничем не замутненное предвкушение, такое хорошо знакомое, такое окрыляющее.

Ньют повел плечом, размял его, глядя сверху вниз на Персиваля и улыбаясь ему знакомой, знающей улыбкой. Персиваль облизнул губы, но остался неподвижен - он будет лежать так, как оставил его Ньют.

Восстановив кровообращение в плече, Ньют наклонился - и протянул Персивалю обе руки.

\- Берись. Я помогу тебе встать.

Поддержка оказалась кстати. Сам бы Персиваль, пожалуй, не удержался на ватных ногах, а в его состоянии падать было чревато.

Поставив его на ноги, Ньют надежно обхватил Персиваля за талию и нежно поцеловал, прижимая к себе. Объятие получилось тесным, откровенно жестоким - Персиваль чувствовал животом твердую пряжку ремня Ньюта, и то, как лежащая на поясе рука вынуждает прижаться сильнее, и яростное удовлетворение Ньюта, когда тот больно прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу, что делал в крайнем возбуждении, и, главное, скрытый брюками твердый член.

У Персиваля член стоял наполовину, но его удовольствие сегодня было в другом.

Ньют отпустил его губу, чуть отстранил Персиваля от себя, окинул его шальным оценивающим взглядом. Персиваль невольно посмотрел вниз. По ощущениям, живот должен был быть огромным, на деле же - лишь чуть-чуть округлился. Не зная, в чем дело, может, и не заметишь.

\- Ты красивый, - Ньют широко, довольно лизнул его от плеча вдоль шеи, к мочке уха. Прихватил ее губами, пососал под тихий стон и разжал объятия, не прекратив, впрочем, поддерживать за пояс. - Идем.

Персиваля осторожно довели до стены, в которую для сегодняшней сцены вмонтировали крюк. На нем, свисая с длинной цепи, ждали наручники.

Широкие браслеты мягкой кожи обняли запястья, заставив Персиваля поднять руки над головой. Он стоял спиной к комнате, лицом к светло-бежевой стене, где взгляду не за что было зацепиться, и, лишенный возможности отвлечься, снова начал ощущать свою заполненность. И руки над головой - не самая удобная поза, даже если расслабиться и просто позволить им висеть в наручниках.

\- Расслабился? - Ньют привычным жестом погладил по спине и коснулся цепи. - Рано, Персиваль.

Цепь стала укорачиваться, звено за звеном, и Персиваль с замиранием сердца ждал, когда это остановится. Руки тянуло и тянуло вверх, наконец, пришлось выпрямить их над головой, а звенья все исчезали одно за одним с мелодичным звоном. Персиваль напрягся, чувствуя, как тянет низ живота, сжал зубы и поднялся на носки.

Цепь укорачивалась.

Ньют стоял сзади, вплотную, и его рубашка на вдохе щекотала Персивалю спину. Ньют был чуть выше него, особенно когда переставал сутулиться, и руки у него были длиннее. Ему все еще не нужно было напрягаться, чтобы касаться цепи. Персивалю - нужно.

Цепь замерла, когда он готов был сдаться и попросить - может, даже со стоп-словом.

Персиваль стоял на пальцах, крайне неустойчиво, и, если бы не стена, наверняка вращался бы вокруг своей оси, не способный найти твердую точку опоры. Это было страшнее, чем висеть, сложнее, приятнее. Натянутые мышцы живота ныли, вода распирала, стиснутая ими внутри, и Персиваль почувствовал, как кровь все быстрее приливает к члену.

Как он любил свою беспомощность, если причиной ее был Ньют.

Как он любил Ньюта, с которым самое страшное становилось безопасным и возбуждающим.

Его возбуждение Ньют проигнорировал. Снова огладил бока и живот, чуть помассировал с нажимом, поцеловал в плечо и отпустил, отступил на шаг.

\- Ты молодец, Перси, - ласково сказал он. - Осталось последнее.

Персиваль молчал, ожидая, что придумал Ньют.

\- Тебе нужно освободиться.

Хм? Само собой, но сцена ведь еще не окончена.

\- Я сейчас уберу зажим с трубки. И хочу, чтобы ты не сдерживался.

\- Нет! - в ужасе вырвалось у Персиваля.

О, ничего, кроме воды, не будет - он готовился очень тщательно. И все равно! Одно дело - позволить Ньюту наполнить его, другое - дать увидеть... увидеть... это...

Персиваль понял, что его бьет крупная дрожь, только когда вокруг сомкнулись теплые руки - совсем без давления, осторожно, понимающе.

\- Тише, Персиваль. Все хорошо. Ты же знаешь, я не сделаю ничего, что ты не разрешишь. Никогда. Только твое согласие, Перси, только твое желание, это все для тебя, я - для тебя. Тише, тише.

Дрожь затихла, Персиваль перевел дыхание и уткнулся лбом в прохладную стену. Ньют без всяких стоп-слов не будет настаивать, если увидит, как Персивалю тяжело. Ничего страшного, Ньют поймет, ему даже объяснять не придется, он просто заведомо исключит подобные приказы в будущем - и все. Больше никакой неловкости.

Хотел ли этого Персиваль?

А если не хотел... Готов ли был к такому уровню доверия? Сделать при Ньюте что-то запредельно стыдное, такое, о чем и помыслить не мог?

\- Нет? - очень серьезно переспросил Ньют. Он дал ему подумать, взвесить решение, но долгим колебаниям не место во время сцены. Если Персиваль настолько не уверен, сейчас можно подтвердить решительным "Нет" и как-нибудь обсудить эту тему потом.

\- Д-да, - впервые за долгое время запнувшись, сказал Персиваль.

Щеки горели. Он в свой самый первый раз не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и неопытным - хотя тогда было лишь немного безобидной веревки и очень-очень заботливый Ньют. Сейчас - они столько попробовали, столько открыли друг другу, что глупо уже от чего-то отказываться, и все же отказаться хотелось.

Но согласился Персиваль вовсе не из ложного чувства вины.

Он согласился потому, что именно это - преодоление собственных барьеров и запредельное доверие - любил в близости с Ньютом. А Ньют даже спустя годы умудрялся находить новые барьеры, которые так захватывающе было преодолевать. Нашел и этот, о котором Персиваль и не задумывался.

И теперь Персиваль был полон решимости преодолеть и его.

\- Уверен, Перси? Здесь дороги назад не будет, если начнем, - Ньют уткнулся носом и губами в его шею, и от слов по коже Персиваля разбежались мурашки.

\- Уверен, - уже тверже повторил он и спиной почувствовал, как податливая мягкость уходит из тела Ньюта, возвращая его в привычную роль. Руки гораздо жестче перехватили Персиваля, и Ньют повторил: - Не сдерживайся и не зажимайся. Я хочу видеть. Это приказ.

После чего Ньют отпустил его и снял зажим с трубки.

Хотя вода распирала почти невыносимо, первым инстинктом все равно было зажаться, не дать чужому пытливому взгляду увидеть лишнего. Но выбора у Персиваля не было - вода хлынула тонкой струйкой, потекла по ногам, и это позорное, унизительное ощущение резануло по нервам так сильно, что из отчаянно зажмуренных глаз покатились слезы.

Дважды позор, святая Моргана, это... это...

Ньют вдруг мягко обхватил ладонью его лицо, повернул к себе. Персиваль отказывался открывать глаза.

\- Ты никогда не плакал, - тихим завороженным голосом прошептал Ньют. - Никогда, что бы я ни делал, - он стер большим пальцем соленую дорожку, но Персиваль почувствовал, что ее место тут же заняла новая. - Если бы ты только мог себя видеть сейчас. Это самое открытое, самое ценное, что я видел за всю свою жизнь, Персиваль. Спасибо. Спасибо. Спасибо, - он шептал слова благодарности и целовал мокрые щеки, а Персиваль все плакал и плакал, словно за все годы, что не позволял себе этого, что бы ни происходило в жизни, и ему становилось легче.

Слезы кончились вместе с водой. А может, и нет - плача, Персиваль забыл про все остальное. Хороша же сцена - вся кульминация мимо... Но Ньют смотрел с таким восторгом и любовью, так заботливо и осторожно извлек пробку, расстегнул наручники, отнес в постель, почистил, закутал в одеяло и лег рядом, обхватив руками и ногами, что назвать сцену проваленной у Персиваля не поворачивался язык.

И все же, все же... из-за непредвиденных слез ощущение концовки потерялось, смазалось, а про сцену под конец уже совсем не думалось. Персиваль перебирал в памяти все поводы для слез, когда сдержался и не позволил себе расклеиться, и остальное отошло на второй план. Сейчас, придя в себя, он чувствовал некоторую неудовлетворенность.

\- Прости, - просипел он в плечо Ньюта и откашлялся. - Я все сорвал.

\- Не вздумай извиняться за такое, - Ньют грозно сощурился. Вне сцен у него обычно не очень получалось, но не в этот раз. - Это был прекрасный момент. Лучше любой сцены.

К щекам снова прилил жар. Персиваль еще раз откашлялся и уже нормальным голосом предложил:

\- Давай повторим. Я... не уверен насчет своих ощущений. Хочу все-таки понять, нравится ли мне. Плакать больше не буду.

\- Если ты хочешь, я с радостью повторю, - Ньют завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее и теснее прижимая к себе кокон с размякшим Персивалем. - А насчет слез... если захочешь плакать - плачь. Со мной или один, но плачь обязательно. Ладно?

Персиваль помолчал.

\- Хорошо, - наконец ответил он. А про себя подумал, что одному никогда не выходило. Только с Ньютом получилось - и, скорее всего, в будущем тоже выйдет только с ним.

Ньют довольно его стиснул и сказал:

\- Спасибо. Спокойной ночи, Персиваль.

Он не читал мыслей Персиваля.

Но ему это и не было нужно, чтобы их знать.

\- Спокойной ночи, Ньют, - ответил Персиваль.

И эта ночь обязательно будет спокойной. Как и вся его безумная, безумная жизнь с Ньютом Скамандером.


End file.
